In the cutting of logs, particularly for use in a wood stove, has been facilitated by the recent development of inexpensive chain saws. Nevertheless, there is always the problem of cutting the logs into proper lengths for a given stove. The length is important, because a long-burning stove (where combustion takes place axially of the log) can fire for a longer period of time than if the log is long. On the other hand, the length can not be greater than can be placed in the stove. This means that there are maximum and minimum lengths which are desirable to cut the stock to be burned in the stove. It is, of course, possible to mark the logs by use of a ruler and pencil to obtain logs of a proper length, but in the dirty atmosphere that usually surrounds the cutting of the wood, this is not a good way to do it. Furthermore, it is important that a certain degree of speed be available in cutting the logs in order to make it economically feasible to use them and sell them at a low price. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a saw gage which readily attaches to a chain saw to cut logs to a desired length.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a gage for use on a chain saw which provides for accurate cutting of log length.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a gate which may be used with a chain saw to give an optimum length of log between a desirable maximum and a desirable minimum.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a saw gage which is compact (when retracted), so that it can be easily carried in the pocket.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a gage for attachment to the bar of a chain saw which is capable of being securely attached to the bar and yet readily removable without the use of nuts and bolts or similar complex fastening devices.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a saw gage which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.